Partners  in more ways than one
by kinokookoku
Summary: Soul x Maka.  Kiiind of OOC, but I hope you can forgive me. :J  LEMON! :D


Maka x Soul

'Why would I find Maka attractive? Look at that flat chest!' were the words that ringed through Maka's mind as she was in the shower. She looked down at her breasts.

'Huh! Flat chested, eh? I'll show that idiot!' she chimed. She then remembered the time when Soul had a nosebleed because of Blair. A sense of doubt whirled around her thoughts for a few seconds, and she asked herself why she wanted to prove him wrong...'is it because I...care about what he thinks of me?' she asked herself in her mind, '...no! Of course not! It's just to show him who's boss'.

Maka wrapped a towel around her chest, and pushed her breasts together to make them seem bigger. She took a few deep breaths, and walked into Soul's room.

'Soul? Have you seen my underwear? I can't find them! You know, my lace bra and striped panties...' she asked...but then hit her wrist behind her to punish her for saying those kind of things in front of Soul. She was embarrassed. Soul's back was facing her, and he was reading some kind of eechi magazine. 'Ew. Boys. Are. Gross.' she thought.

'What the hell? No, of course I haven't, why would I? Well, I mean, cool guys are used to seeing woman's underwear, but let's face it - you're just a little girl' he taunted and then turned partly around, 'and anyway-' but stopped and stared at this new girl standing in his doorway only wearing a towel asking about her underwear! 'Shit! Who's this? No, it can't be Maka!...but who else could it be? It looks exactly like her it's just that...that body! That doesn't belong to a little girl's!' Soul exclaimed in his mind, 'well...come to think of it, I've never actually seen Maka naked...' Maka stared and waited for a reply.

'Is it working? Doe's he see that my boobs are bigger than he thinks?' Soul just continues to stare as a thick line of blood comes out of his nose, 'a nosebleed? Wow, it must be working! hehehehe~!' . Maka pretended not to be happy from this outcome. She walked over to Soul.

'Well? My underwear? It's cold in here and I need to get changed!' she demanded. She was enjoying this.

'Well, you could just wear your clothes without your underwear' Soul smirked, but then stopped as he saw the look on Maka's face, 'Oh shit. I just said that out loud, didn't I?'

Maka thought about giving him a Maka Chop, so she raised her hand, and Soul braced himself. 'No...this will ruin it...no, act sexy!' she thought, and so she lowered her hand, and walked over to his drawers. 'Fine' she said, 'I'll look for them myself', and with that she bent down, pretending to look for the underwear. 'Holy shit!' shouted Soul in his mind, and a huge gush of blood spewed out of his nose, causing him to fall onto his back dramatically. Maka pretended not to notice. She started to be making subtle moaning noises, and tried to make them sound as if she was frustrated but sexy. ' I can't believe I'm doing this!' she cursed under her breath. Soul recovered from his epic nosebleed, and then said '...uhh! No! NOT THERE!' as he was afraid of Maka finding his 'adult' magazines hidden under the pile of clothes. He rushed onto his feet and ran to Maka. As he got closer, what was hidden under the towel started to appear. Soul had yet another nosebleed, and fell next to Maka, bringing her towel with him.

Time stopped. Soul sat up and looked at was in his hands: a partly blood covered towel. 'Uh oh. This means...' he realised what the consequences where when he looked at the towel. He looked at Maka, who was no longer wearing a towel but...nothing at all. Soul's nose was covered in blood already, so it was hard to tell if he had another nosebleed or not.

'Hmm'? Maka sighed, and turned around too see Soul staring at her, his nose covered in blood and a towel in his hands, '...uhh'. She looked down at her body - she wasn't wearing anything! She was naked in front of Soul! 'Ahhhh~!' she shrieked, as she covered her boobs with her hands and grabbed some clothes on the floor to cover her...ahem, 'flower'. This then revealed his secret stash of eechi magazines. Maka was speechless. What could she do? Soul stared at his magazines. He blushed just as red as his blood! He then grabbed the clothes from Maka to cover them again, not realizing that she was using them to censor herself, or the fact that she was clutching them tightly. He pulled, and Maka fell on top of him. Soul opened his eyes to see Maka's bare boobs in his face. He then had a nosebleed, and Maka looked worried...but then realised that her plan had worked! He finded her sexually attractive! Part of her wanted to slap him and run to her room, but another part of her wanted to continue to see how much Soul liked this 'new Maka'. She dipped her head and kissed Soul, swishing her tongue inside his mouth. She hated herself for doing this, but she didn't know yet that in fact she was enjoying herself! Soul blushed and wondered why she was doing this, but then let his body take over and joined in. The room was silent apart from the sound of gentle moaning and entwining tongues. Soul started to kiss her neck, and Maka's 'sensible side' had completely dissolved in their saliva. She started to moan, and fondle Soul's hair. She whipped off his hairband with her teeth as Soul began to fondle her breasts. 'S-soul...I-' Maka began, but Soul kissed her again to silence her. This was no longer a test - she was doing this on her own will. She started to take off his jumper, and then his shirt. She saw his rippling muscels and long scar run down is body. She licked his scar tenderly, and he started to lick and suck on her breasts. 'S-soul...this...this is...Oh!' she moaned~ . 'Maka...I want you, now. Anata ga hoshii...ima 3' Soul whispered gently in her ear.

'But...aren't I 'flat chested'? Aren't I un-attractive?' Maka said, looking deep into his eyes. Soul was serious.

'Maka...I had never actually looked at you properly...well, in this case, I had never actually looked at you naked...and...my conclusion is that you're hot and...I want you. I've always wanted you. I haven't known it until today, but...I want to be one with you', Soul confessed. Maka looked at him for a while, and then suddenly threw her legs around his waist. 'I want you too, Soul. I want every. Single. Inch. Of. You. To. Myself' she said. They then shared a passionate kiss, their heads swinging from side to side until Maka drew her head back. 'Soul...I need to catch my breath' she sighed, panting, but Soul just ignored her and grabbed her head against his to feel the sensation of Maka's tongue playing with his again. Maka started moaning, she didn't care anymore. She wanted Soul so badly that she would give up training to be a death weapon meister so that she could forever embrace him and his enslaving kiss.

Maka got up and then sat on his bed, but then turned to look at the eechi magazine. 'Oh. Yeah, about that-' Soul began, but Maka just flipped through the pages. Her face changed expression each time she saw a new picture...she imagined the models being her, and the guy being Soul. 'Hmm..' she said, 'I guess that you DO want me...'

Maka walked over to Soul who was speechless at her reaction, and then kneeled down. She started to unbutton his trousers. 'Maka...what-what are you doing?' he asked. She began to suck on his manhood. He had turned crimson and started to play with her hair. 'Ma-Maka...this...this is so cool' he said. He began to lightly moan, and Maka started to giggle. 'What? Don't stop, Maka!' he shouted, but Maka just laughed louder. 'hehehehehe~! THAT'S your sex noise? Ahahahahaaahahahaha! That's not cool Soul, not cool!' she roared with laughter, but stopped as Soul picked her up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her, and as he drew back, a glistening string of saliva hung between their lips. 'I don't care if it's not cool', he said, 'as long as you're in my arms, I'm happy'. Maka smiled and blushed.

'Soul...Oh! Oh, Soul!' Maka had only realised that Soul was inside of her. He began to thrust his hips, and Maka moaned. 'Soul...please..faster...oh!', 'Yes, Maka, yes!' 'SOUL!', & 'Oh Maka!' where heard from their room.

20 mintues later they were still in the same position - Maka's body half on the bed, her lower half hanging off, and Soul standing up thrusting his manhood into her, except their expressions where different; Maka's was dull and bored, and Soul's was frustrated but determined. 'It's okay, Maka! I'm sure that I'll cum this time!' excailmed Soul. Maka sighed. 'This is NOT going well. Isn't it meant to be pleasureable the WHOLE time?' Soul tried going even faster. 'Soul, the only thing that you're doing is hurting me. Your thighs are littereally crushing mine' said Maka. Soul stopped. 'I'm sorry Maka. God, this isn't cool at all - not being able to get an orgasm no matter how hard I try!' He clenched his fists. 'Maybe I need to get pumped up first!' he said. He picked up the eechi magazine, opened it, and almost instantly had a nosebleed. Maka smacked her forehead. '...I'm in the middle of sex, when the guy can't even orgasm and neither can I, and now he has just had a nosebleed at a magazine WHILST inside of me!' Soul stared at her. 'Now of all times, I can't orgasm? The girl I'm having sex with is regretting it! WHY COULDN'T THIS BE AS COOL AS I THOUGHT?' he shouted. There was a short silence apart from a very quiet 'Pum-pumpkin pumpkin!' which nobody heard clearly.

'Huh? What was tha-oh! Oh, Soul~!' Maka said, but then stopped as Soul began to thrust again. It was pleasureable, more than last time. Maka closed her eyes as sparks of pleasure ran through her body. 'Maka...I'm-I'm cumming!' they both screamed out their names and then shared a passionate kiss. 'Man, Maka, that was great!' Soul sighed as he slumped backwards onto his bed. Maka, on the other hand, had turned 5 different shades of red. 'Maka?'

'Oh, r-r-right, y-yeah?' she stuttered as she walked off the bed, clutching the towel to her exposed body.

'What's wrong?' Soul looked concerned...but at the same time, looking extremely cute and attractive.

Maka kicked her toes at the soft carpet. She cleared her throat before looking up at Soul with her gleaming emerald eyes. 'W-why did we just...d-do t-t-that?' she asked as beads of sweat collected on her face. Soul was shocked. 'Hadn't I told you clear enough?' he groaned, ' or do I have to freaking spell it out? I. Love. You' he whispered the last three words as he slowly got up from the bed and walked towards her. 'Why? Am I being rejected?' he smirked, leaning in close to her ear. She smelled the familiar, cool smell that Soul had, and her heart was lifted. She felt herself melt into Soul's arms as she whispered 'of course not. I. Love. You. Too.', tapping his nose gently as she said the last four words.

They embraced for a while, the atmosphere being filled with love and happiness.

'So...what's for dinner?' he smirked.


End file.
